That Doesn't Mean We're Friends
by ILuvHarryPotter4MyLife
Summary: Rose becomes Head Gril, but with her problems, at the start of the year she doesn't care about nothing else than her duties and schoolwork. She doesn't even care that Scorpius Malfoy, the boy that always insuleted her, becomes Head Boy. When both Heads have they're own problems, they surprisingly work together well. When they help each other, will they start liking each other?


Please, next time i will be on the edge of mental break down, remind me to hide somewhere in a dark corner, and not go to the Heads comparment. Especialy, when it was just few minutes after the station disapeared from my sight. I should know the prefects will eventualy come to our comparment for the shedule. And i totally forgot about the Head Boy - even though i didn´t know yet who it was. I wasn't thinking about it much. I had bigger problems. I still have them, that's why i went here and almost started crying, again, but (un)fortunetly, someone opened the door and my head snapped to the noise of sliding wood.

The scene was something. If you saw it, you wouldn't be able to stop laughing. Me, Head Girl, Rose Weasley, the top of each class, with anger drawen all over my face, was sitting by the window, watching a blonde, pale boy sitting across me, absent mindly staring at the wall. I didn't even care that this meant he was the Head Boy. I hate him, and right nowi am in that kind of mood that not even the fact my enemy was the Head Boy, and that he will live just few steps from me. I will have to spend so much time with him, and this is my last year at Hogwarts. Even though all this... i still didn't care. _What is wrong with me?_- I thought desperately.

He must have not seen me, becouse he continued hypnotizing the wall, without a sign that he knows i'm there too. Though, since it is him and me we're talking about, it isn't that suprising. Oh, you don't know who is this rude boy.

Let me introduce you - you just had the misfortune to meet Scorpius Malfoy himself, the biggest prick Hogwarts (the world, if you ask me) had ever seen. Not that i wanted to, but we spent most of our previous years insulting each other. And sometimes we didn't stop at the verbal fight. Both of us being excellent students knew a lot of spells, so you wouldn't want to get in the middle when he called me a mudblood. You know, you can't call Rose Weasley a mudblood and just walk away. That time was that scum in Hospital Wing for three days...and i had detension for a week. But! It was worth it.

Well, right now we weren't fighting, which was a very rare situation. At this moment I was staring at him, awaiting some insult. That boy could always come out with something new. I hate him for that even more.

Few minutes passes by as i only stare at various things in the coupe, then the door silds open and the compratment strats filling chatter and laughter. If i only could laugh with them...

I know i should be more enthusiastic about my new duties and everything, but… I just can't concentrate. Instead of the speech about how proud I am, and how everyone should be an example for the other students, I just said few words and then dismissed them. On the next prefects meeting we will have to have prepared patrol shedules.

Malfoy didn't say a word since he walked in here. Now that I was little more awake, little more prepared to pretend everything is just fine, I stared at him with my eybrows raised in a silent question.

After few seconds I gave up trying to get his attention, and just stared at him dumbly. Minutes passed by, an he finaly realized he's not alone here.

"Eh, sorry, you asked something?" He turned to look at me. Surprisingly, his tone wasn't offened.

"Actually, a was just wondering what's wrong with you.." I said, after a while added "You don't have to answer, it's just that you didn't try to insult me once since you walked in. Just curios."

"Well, it's something…I…"

That moment the door slid open, and a kind voice asked: "Anything from the trolley?"

I shook my head.

"Two chocolate frogs, please."

When the door were closed again, Malfoy turned his head towards me.

"I think you will understand. After the feast, I guess I will have to explain." With that he handed me one chocolate frog which I shyly took.


End file.
